This invention generally relates to elasticized adhesive strips, and more particularly to a disposable elasticized adhesive neck and facial wrinkle gathering device.
As men and women age, the neck and facial muscles and skin tissue generally lose muscle tone and become wrinkled and flaccid. The appearance of wrinkles in the lower face, neck and under jaw area are some of the more prominent facial features which exhibit this aging characteristic.
To alleviate this problem for those unable to deal with this aging process, cosmetic surgery or "face lift" to remove excess skin tissue has provided one alternative to maintaining a more youthful appearance.
Some chemical cosmetic products are also available which may tend to moisten and/or cause the skin to temporary contract or shrink so as to reduce the unsightliness of facial, chin and neck wrinkles. Additionally, heavier applications of conventional make-up also serve to disguise these aging effects.
The present invention provides a conveniently usable, disposable and economical alternative to the above presently available techniques for retarding the appearance of aging. This invention thus provides an elasticized adhesive neck and facial wrinkle gathering device which is intended to be worn for relatively short periods of time and which will stretch and draw wrinkled skin away from the more visible areas of the neck and lower jaw and face rearwardly and upwardly, respectively so as to smooth the broader areas of wrinkled skin in these areas. Although not a permanent or long lasting remedy for facial wrinkles, nonetheless, the present invention allows the user to apply this invention prior to public appearances and to enjoy the psychological benefits of a "face lift" during those brief time periods.